


【综英美】kissing challenge

by gloriaajiu9



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriaajiu9/pseuds/gloriaajiu9
Summary: ”、
Kudos: 4





	【综英美】kissing challenge

【综英美】kissing challenge（乙女向）

内含小蜘蛛、洛基、德拉科、塞德里克、R宝、夏洛克

灵感源自tiktok，kissingmybestfriend  
我承认我天天刷tiktok找灵感。  
无脑快打。

⚠️️禁抄袭，融梗  
⚠️文章第一平台在国外网站FanFiction 和 AO3，已上传且进行备份。抄袭之前请先想好这个做法会产生什么后果。  
⚠️不要攻击我，我只是给我的文字争取一些字权。我人在国外自然能替自己维权。抄袭狗退散谢谢。

【小蜘蛛】

你和Peter是最好的朋友。

他常常挂着蛛丝降临阳台，敲打你的窗户，摸入你的房间。  
和你打游戏到深夜。  
再挂着蛛丝回去。

“嘿！”  
Peter激动地敲打着你的窗户。  
你打开窗户。  
却没让他进来。

双手托起他的头。  
缓缓靠近他的脸。

他瞪大了双眼，  
双脸迅速变红。  
少年的唇，温热柔软。

一时没站稳。  
Peter从窗台上摔了下来。  
直直扑进了你还重将你压倒在地。

他立起身子，坐在你身上。  
将你摁倒在地。  
加深了这个吻。

【洛基】

你是Loki唯一的朋友。

Loki，阿斯加德最伟大的邪神殿下。

你不是正邪不分，  
你只是心疼这位邪王殿下。  
要说朋友，不如说你爱他。  
他表面冷酷无情，对所以事情不屑一顾。  
可想要的不过是一个拥抱。

你拽起Loki的衣领，  
踮起脚尖。  
凑上他的嘴角。  
环住他的脖颈。

他没有让步。  
搂住你的腰。  
双手逐渐在你背部游走。

“well，那我就尽情享受了。”

【德拉科】（幼年）

你和德拉科小少爷是世交。  
青梅竹马……下一句是什么？  
——两小无猜。

德拉科·小奶团子眨着一双眼睛问你：  
“我可以牵你的手吗？”  
你羞涩地点了点头。  
他转过头又郑重地看向你，  
“那我可以亲你吗？”  
不等你反应过来他便再你嘴巴上“吧唧”一口。

奶糖的味道。

他拉着你的手向卢修斯和纳西莎跑去。

“爸爸！妈妈！德拉科找到女朋友了！”

【塞德里克】

你父亲和塞德里克父亲的关系很好。  
你和塞德里克的关系也很好。

你们就这样一起进入了同一个学院。  
一起学习，一起读书。  
在外人眼里你们俨然是一对。

周末。

塞德里克陪你在黑湖边看书。

就那么迷迷糊糊、无法控制地吻上了他。  
他翻身将你压倒在草地上。  
一个浅尝辄止的吻。

你俩脸都红扑扑的。

“做……做我女朋友吧！”

【R宝】

Reid是你在大学时偶然认识的。  
他那时来学校办案，误打误撞的和你成为了了朋友。

他是个天才。  
但却没什么同龄人愿意和他交往，更别说谈恋爱了。

可你觉得他既绅士又有趣。  
讲起话来小卷毛一抖一抖的，虽然因为摄入过多咖啡因睡眠过少导致他看起来像个大熊猫，却还是无法掩盖住他的呆萌模样。

你就这样跟他成为了好友。

“Reid！”  
你打断沉浸在自己世界里的Reid。  
他歪了歪头，不解。  
“Look at me”，你仔细盯着他。  
他抬起头，认真地看着你。

你不假思索地印上了他的嘴唇。  
口腔中若有若无的咖啡味道。

他眨了眨眼，  
“肾上腺素的飙升——不——额——我是说，这感觉还挺不错的。”

【夏洛克】（BBC版）

Sherlock Holmes是个怪胎。  
你是怪胎的朋友。

“oh s**t！ 我一定漏掉了些什么东西，Sherlock 咬着牙在房间中不停踱步。  
“嘿别这样，Shelly宝贝儿你安静点。”  
你窝在小沙发中，裹着毯子认真看着言情小说。  
Sherlock用力挥舞着双手，踏地的声音也更重了些，  
“哦不别叫我Shelly！那毫无新意全是套路的言情小说已经完全腐蚀了你的脑子。”

你愤愤放下言情小说，将毯子扔到另一边的沙发上。  
毫不犹豫地昂起头。  
吻上Sherlock.  
他并未对你的唇多加留恋，而是转身拿起大衣准备出门。  
“Thanks my friend！我终于知道为什么了！”  
“Taxi！”


End file.
